The semiconductor industry has a market driven need to reduce the size of devices, such as transistors, and increase the device density on a substrate. Some product goals include lower power consumption, higher performance, and smaller sizes. Various memory architectures have been proposed to increase the memory density in a memory device, some of which may sacrifice accurate operation for improved density.